Journeying
by daggerheart
Summary: Ranma and Akane eloped after they found out that she's pregnant. Can they handle the challenges ahead? Or will they go on to their separate ways instead? What if Akane found someone more fatherly figured than Ranma? CHAPTER 4 IS OUT!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos. UFO Baby belongs to Mika Kawamura and NHK.

_**Journeying **_

_**Chapter one**_

It was raining very hard at that day. At the Nerima train station, a certain pigtailed hair boy and a midnight blue haired girl sat on a bench waiting for their ride. The boy was hugging his sleeping fiancee who's currently sleeping. The events that happened only a while ago were still fresh in his thoughts.

"_I just wish we did the right thing.."_, Ranma thought to himself. He and Akane decided to elope after they found out that Akane's pregnant. _"Everything's gonna be fine as long as I'm with Akane."_. He looked at his sleeping fiancee and noticed how peaceful she seems. He admitted that up to this point, he's still not sure whether they can survive living on their own. With Akane pregnant with their first child, he must find a good job to support their living. _"We can do it. I'll work hard for Akane and my baby."_.

At that moment, Akane started to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked blearily at Ranma. "Has the train arrived yet?", she asked.

"Not yet. We just have to wait a little bit more.", Ranma said.

"Where are we gonna go now? Don't you think we should just go home? Both out fathers were so glad to hear-", said Akane before she was cut off by Ranma.

"You know we can't do that. You'll just be in danger! They might try to kill you if they ever find out.", Ranma said. He knew that when Shampoo and Kodachi find out about Akane being pregnant, they'll be terribly mad. Ukyou already knew about their situation and she said that she'll do whatever she can to prevent the two from harming Akane although he thinks that she can't probably handle those two. The others, meaning Ryoga and Kuno, still don't have any idea. "Don't worry. I'll find a job. We'll manage.", he said soothingly to his fiancee. He then kissed Akane sweetly ang hugged her tightly.

"Okay..", said Akane. _"I just wish you would never leave me Ranma."_. By then, silent tears began falling from her hazel brown eyes.

--------------------

_flashback:_

_It was the day before Ranma and Akane's Graduation. Yuka organized a party and invited all their batchmates. The party went on all night. No one's feeling sleepy for this will be the last time all of them shall ever be complete._

"_Yo Akane, daijobu?", asked Ranma._

"_Of course I am! I just had a few drinks that's all.", said Akane. She and Ranma had been drinking a little since they arrive at the party. She felt a little bit dizzy but she's sure that she's not drunken._

"_You should go upstairs and fix yourself up. Come on I'll help you.". Ranma asked Yuka where can Akane fix herself up and she said that she can do it in her room._

_After washing her face, Ranma and Akane decided to stay in Yuka's room a bit more before going back. They sat on the couch in Yuka's room and were silent for a little while. Akane was the first one to speak. "Hey Ranma, do you really think I'm uncute, a tomboy?", she asked. _

"_Of course you are.", Ranma said with a smirk. He always loved teasing Akane. "You are a stubborn macho chick!"._

"_RANMA NO BAKA!", Akane shouted. Then, tears started to fall from her eyes._

_Ranma was alarmed. "Hey Akane, stop crying. I-I'm just joking.", he said. He always end up making Akane cry although he don't mean it._

"_You really don't like me, do you?", asked Akane. She can't help it. Ever since Ranma came, her life has always been like this. "Why can't we just get along!? Why do you always have to be so insensitive!?". Akane stood up and decided to go back to the hall but before she can leave, Ranma stopped her._

"_Wait Akane"_

_Akane turned around to face Ranma. "What is it this-", she said but was cut off when Ranma suddenly hugged her and kissed her passionately. She was stunned that she couldn't react at first._

"_Akane-", Ranma whispered. "I love you. I've always loved you. I've always been afraid of rejection but now, I don't care anymore. I'm ready to face everything as long as you're with me.". He looked deeply into Akane's hazel brown orbs. How he waited for this moment to happen._

_Akane was speechless. That's two surprises in a row. She's totally lost. She doesn't know what to do, what to say. All she's aware right then was the image of the man she loves standing right in front of her. She doesn't know why but somewhere deep inside her, it felt as if a huge weight has been removed. She felt light. And for the first time, she felt contented._

"_Akane.. Please say something..", Ranma said. He felt uneasy. How can he possibly tell Akane he loves her and manage to live?! _

"_I love you too Ranma. You have no idea how long I've been. I'm so happy.", Akane said. And with that, it was her turn to kiss Ranma passionately._

_Everything that happened later on seemed like a dream, a fantasy. Neither of them felt regret nor uncertainty. Both of them were happy being with each other, and that's enough reason for them to stay that way forever._

_End of Flachback_

----------------------

"Akane. Akane, wake up.", Ranma said. He shook his fiancee slightly. The train has just arrived.

Akane woke up and saw that their ride has come. Ranma helped her pick up their things and both of them proceeded inside the train. Inside, only few passengers were left so they easily found a seat. Akane peered outside the window. She couldn't help but feel sad now that she's leaving. All her life, she spent day after day in this place. All of her memories, good and bad, were made in Nerima. She remembered her family. Her father and sisters were surely worrying right now. _"I'm sorry."_, she thought. She looked at the man beside her and felt easy. _"I'm counting on you Ranma. I know we made the right choice."_.

Ranma noticed that Akane was looking at him. He knew that Akane was still doubting. He can't blame her. But, he knew that he made the right choice. He, Akane, and their soon-to-be-borned-child can only live happily if they leave Nerima. He then held Akane's hand. At that point, they can only rely on each other for strength.

"Akane, as soon as we arrive in Kyoto, I'll marry you.", he said. And then, the train went.

--------------------

Author's Note: Please review minna-san. I want to know what you think of my story.


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos. UFO Baby belongs to Mika Kawamura and NHK. 

This is a Ranma and Akane fic I assure you. It's basically a story of my favorite couple after they eloped. I added a little twist by applying some problems most young couple experience as well as another character that will definitely make Akane think twice and reconsider hers and Ranma's future. Definitely RxA.

Plese review. I'll definitely need them.

**_Journeying _**

**_Chapter two_**

It was already dawn when Ranma and Akane arrived in Kyoto. The sun can be already seen. A brand new day and a brand new life, that's why they're here. Still, how can they start living on their own? That's the question running in Akane's mind. She knew that Ranma is responsible enough but stubborn at most times. How can he possibly find a job when all he cares about is martial arts? _"I have to trust Ranma. I love him."_. She immediately erased the bad thoughts from her wandering mind.

Ranma was holding Akane's hand. He can still sense the tension. He knew that Akane must have been thinking of her family right now. _"I promise you Akane. I'll be a good husband."_. He squeezed Akane's hand as if reassuring her that he'll never leave.

Finally, they arrived at the house Hiroshi was talking about. They called Hiroshi before they eloped and he told them that they could stay at a certain house in Kyoto where he used to live. That house was occupied by their former caretakers, and Hiroshi said that he already informed them that Ranma and Akane were coming.

Ranma and Akane put down their bags in front of an old but well-kept two storey house. They were greeted by an old couple. They were both nice. The old man was rather thin compared to his plump wife. They smiled warmly at their visitors and offered them something to eat.

"That was very nice of them, ne Ranma?", said Akane. She was beginning to feel comfortable with her new life with Ranma. "I think living away from Nerima seemed like a nice idea. I was against the idea at first but now, I'm beginning to get used to it. I want our family to live here. I want to raise our child here.".

Ranma was very happy to hear that Akane was enjoying rather than sulking. "You're right. Akane, I'll find a job as soon as possible.", he told her. 

"Maybe I should also get one. I mean-", said Akane but Ranma was against the idea.

"No Akane. You have to rest. I don't want anything to happen to you while I'm not around.", said Ranma.

Akane was disappointed but was also grateful and happy because she can really feel that Ranma loves her very much. She agreed to what Ranma said and made Ranma feel assured.

-------------------

After dinner, Mr. Yamaguchi led them to their room. They agreed on sharing a same room since they already considered themselves husband and wife. The room wasn't big but it was very comfortable with fine lighting and ventilation.

"Akane-", Ranma started.

"What is it?", Akane replied. They were both lying in the bed and she was snuggling right in Ranma's arms.

"I was just wondering. Would you like me better if I wasn't cursed? I mean, you always thought that I was perverted because of this stupid curse.", said Ranma. He always wanted to ask Akane this question but hasn't got enough courage to do so. Now as he looked deep down Akane's eyes, he felt like he need not ask that question.

"I guess so..", Akane said. Ranma was surprised. He didn't expect such answer. He was definitely sure a while ago that Akane would say no. He was about to react when Akane finished her sentence.

"..yeah, I would've liked you better if you weren't cursed, but now that I think of it, I guess I wouldn't have fallen in love with you if you weren't like that.", she said with a cute smile. Her answer came from her heart. That's what she always felt. If it wasn't for Ranma's curse, they probably wouldn't have experienced those adventures that made them closer to each other. They probably wouldn't have fallen in love. "I love you Ranma.. very much.". Tears were falling from her eyes.

Ranma was touched. "I love you too Akane.", he said. Now, he has another reason to live, to survive. He has another reason to be happy. He felt like he has a purpose, and that was to love Akane and make her the happiest. "Geez Akane, don't cry, or you'll return to your uncute self.", Ranma teased.

"Ranma no Baka!"

"Tomboy!". And together, they laughed and reminisced all night until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

---------------------

"Ranma, don't forget to call me huh.", said Akane. That day, Ranma was going out to find a job. She was getting worried that something might happen to him but then she remembered that Ranma probably was the best martial artist in the whole Japan that no one could've ever defeat him easily.

"Don't worry Akane, I'll call you. I'll come home early so you won't miss me.", Ranma once again teased. After both of them ate their breakfast, Akane walked with Ranma outside the house. Akane gave Ranma a swift kiss before she bade him goodbye. Akane then decided to buy food stocks from the grocery store. She asked Mrs. Yamaguchi if she can accompany her to the grocery, and the old lady gladly said yes.

Before they went, Akane noticed the telephone on the living room. _"Should I call them?"_, she thought. _"They probably were worrying right now. Maybe I should just inform them that Ranma and I are alright."_.

With that she picked up the receiver and dialed the Tendo residence's number. No one was answering at first and she was getting impatient. And then, shortly afterwards, a sweet voice greeted her ears.

"Moshi Moshi", said Kasumi on the other line.

"Kasumi oneechan?", said Akane.

"Akane-chan?", replied Kasumi. She was so happy to hear Akane's voice. All of them were worried that something bad might have happened to her and Ranma after they eloped. "Oh Akane-chan, we were so worried about you. Please go back. Tell me, where you are right now.".

"I'm sorry oneechan.", said Akane. "I can't. Ranma and I are alright. Don't worry about us. I'm happy being with him.".

"I'm glad to hear that Akane-chan. Demo, otousan and Mr. Saotome are really worried. They went off and decided to track you two.", said Kasumi.

"Please tell Daddy that we're fine. Ranma and I should get used with living together. After all, we're planning to get married as soon as possible.", said Akane. She's happy with Ranma and she knew that Ranma's also happy to be with her. They have to stay. "And please tell them that I love them okay?".

"Hai Akane-chan.", replied Kasumi. "Just be a good girl and take care of Ranma and your baby."

"Hai! Well oneechan I have to go now. Ranma and I will probably see you sooner.", said Akane. She put the receiver back down and felt relief. At least now, she's definitely sure that everything between her and Ranma will turn out fine.

-------------------

The grocery was only a few blocks away from their house so they arrived early. There was an on-going sale that day so Akane and Mrs. Yamaguchi went off shopping for lots of food stocks. Both of them were very happy to avail of such a great deal for that day. They ate afterwards and planned on shopping for clothes when Mrs. Yamaguchi suddenly remembered that she was expecting a visitor so she had to go home.

"That's okay Mrs. Yamaguchi.", reassured Akane. "I can go home by myself. I want to look around a little bit more.".

"You take care of yourself my dear.", said Mrs. Yamaguchi before she left Akane.

-------------------

Akane went to the nursery department to look for some baby stuffs. She was so much entertained seeing all cute toys and clothes. _"I wonder what my baby will be?"_, she thought. _"If he's a boy, surely I want him to look like Ranma. He'll probably grow up like his father. And if she's a girl, I want her to be just like me. I'll teach her martial arts so she can protect herself."_. She smiled at that thought. If ever Ranma hears what she said, he'll probably tease her even more. She was suddenly brought back from hey daydreaming when a man spoke.

"Why hello Ms. Akane Tendo. I never expected to meet you here.", said the man.

Akane looked at him. The guy was as tall as Ranma and of the same build. He also has blue gray orbs just like Ranma's. The only difference is, he has neatly trimmed short brown hair. "Excuse me, but do I know you?".

"Can't you remember me Akane?", asked the man. "I'm Aki Yamaguchi, Nabiki's ex-boyfriend.".

--------------------

Author's Note: Whew! Another chapter finished. Please review minna-san. I'll be expecting those. And another thing, you'll probably be seeing lots of the Nerima Crew on my next chapter (wink).  A lot of thanks to those who reviewed my fics!


	3. Chapter three

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos. UFO Baby belongs to Mika Kawamura and NHK. 

This is a Ranma and Akane fic I assure you. It's basically a story of my favorite couple after they eloped. I added a little twist by applying some problems most young couple experience as well as another character that will definitely make Akane think twice and reconsider hers and Ranma's future. Definitely RxA.

Please review. I'll definitely need them.

_**Journeying **_

Akane went to the nursery department to look for some baby stuffs. She was so much entertained seeing all cute toys and clothes. _"I wonder what my baby will be?"_, she thought. _"If he's a boy, surely I want him to look like Ranma. He'll probably grow up like his father. And if she's a girl, I want her to be just like me. I'll teach her martial arts so she can protect herself."_. She smiled at that thought. If ever Ranma hears what she said, he'll probably tease her even more. She was suddenly brought back from hey daydreaming when a man spoke.

"Why hello Ms. Akane Tendo. I never expected to meet you here.", said the man.

Akane looked at him. The guy was as tall as Ranma and of the same build. He also has blue gray orbs just like Ranma's. The only difference is, he has neatly trimmed short brown hair. "Excuse me, but do I know you?".

"Can't you remember me Akane?", asked the man. "I'm Aki Yamaguchi, Nabiki's ex-boyfriend.".

_**Chapter 3**_

Akane was stunned seeing the fine man in front of her. Surely, she remembers Aki even after a long time. How can she ever forget? He's Nabiki's first and last boyfriend. _"Now that I think of it, I'm sure that Nabiki told me something about him leaving so they had to break up."_, Akane thought.

"Hey Akane? Akane, are you okay?", Aki said.

Akane was brought back to reality by the sudden question. "Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me.".

"How about we go for some ice cream? My treat!", Aki offered. He smiled sweetly at Akane. He always considered Akane as his younger sister ever since Nabiki became his girlfriend.

Akane was about to accept the invitation but she suddenly remembered that it was already getting dark and Ranma would've probably gone home. "I'm so sorry Aki but I really have to go home now.".

"Oh. I see. Well that's okay.", Aki said. He was about to say something but Akane cut him off.

"How about going to our house. You can eat dinner there if you like.", Akane offered after she said the disappointment in the guy's voice.

"Honto ni Akane!? I would love to!".

--------------------

"Hey Akane I'm home!", Ranma greeted. He entered the Yamaguchi's house and found that Akane's not home. He found Mrs. Yamaguchi and asked her if she knows anything on Akane's whereabouts.

"I believe she's still in the department store. She's looking at some baby's stuffs back there.", the old lady said.

Ranma was beginning to get worried. It's already dark and Akane hasn't come back yet. "I'll go look for her.", he said but even before he can leave they heard Akane's voice calling from outside.

"Tadaima!", Akane called out. Ranma dashed towards the entrance and saw Akane.

"You stupid tomboy. Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you.", Ranma said. Akane was about to protest but Ranma went towards her and grabbed her hands. "Promise me that you'll never do this again. Please Akane.", he said in a milder tone and then he kissed Akane's hands.

If it weren't for those last sentences, Ranma would probably be nursing his head at that moment. Akane was touched at seeing Ranma that way. Even though he's being overprotective, what matters is that she can really feel Ranma's love for her. "I promise..", she said.

"Aki? Is that you?", said Mrs. Yamaguchi suddenly.

Akane suddenly remembered that she brought Aki with her. But what surprised her even more is that Mrs. Yamaguchi knows him. "Mrs. Yamaguchi, you know him?", Akane asked.

"Of course my dear. He's my grandson.", the lady replied. At that moment, Mr. Yamaguchi appeared and was also surprised to see his grandson. Both elders immediately went to hug Aki making him blush.

"Grandma, Grandpa, yamero. You're embarrassing me.", Aki said with a smile.

"Oh right (sweatdrop!). How come I didn't notice?", Akane said.

"Wait!", Ranma exclaimed. "Can anyone explain to me what's going on here? Why is he with you Akane?". _"Not another suitor please."_, he thought while eyeing the young man.

"Ranma, Aki's Nabiki's ex-boyfriend. I met him back at the store while I was looking at some clothes for our baby", Akane explained. By the look Ranma's giving Aki, she's definitely sure that he was feeling jealous again. "I invited him over so we can have a little talk.".

"A talk? What do you have to talk to him about?", asked Ranma.

"Well it's about Nabiki. You know, I think it's better if he can visit her in Nerima. Nabiki will surely be delighted.", Akane said excitedly.

Ranma was surely relieved after hearing what Akane said. For a minute or two, he was totally ready to kick the guy out if he ever touches his wife. _"Wife?"_, a voice in Ranma's head said. _"Yeah. My wife.."_.

------------------

Mr. and Mrs. Yamaguchi prepared a special dinner for all of them. There were different kinds of dishes like sushi, tempura, yakisoba, and even some Western style dishes like roast pork. Everyone feasted on the dishes. They ate merrily and chatted with each other. The barrier between Ranma and Aki seemed to have faded, and Akane was delighted to see that. After both of them found out that they are both Martial artists, they became friendlier with each other.

"By the way Ranma, how's your job hunting?", asked Mr. Yamaguchi.

"Oh Ranma! I'm sorry. I totally forgot to ask you about it.", said Akane.

"Iff's okay.", Ranma said as he struggled to swallow down his food. "I also forgot to tell you Akane. A nearby dojo hired to me to be one of their trainors.", said a very excited Ranma. "Isn't that great?".

"That's great my son. You can now practice your martial arts and earn money at the same time. Good for you and Akane!", said Mrs. Yamaguchi merrily.

"Thanks Ma'am.", Ranma replied. Then he saw Akane looking somewhat unhappy so he decide to ask her. "Is something wrong Akane?".

"None.", she said. "I just remembered something Ranma.".

"What?"

"Anything Goes Martial Arts.", Akane said gloomily. She remembered her family and the school. She really misses them. "Both of us are heir to the dojo. I just felt very irresponsible running away from home."

"Hey Akane cheer up. Remember that we did this for us. For our baby.", Ranma said. Sure, he also misses Nerima. He misses the whole Tendo family and his father. He even misses Happosai and his panty raids. "Remember that we promised each other that we will do this together. We'll build our own family away from Nerima."

Akane looked at Ranma and saw that he really meant everything that he said. She felt warm and contented being with him like this. Ranma held her hand and squeezed it gently as if giving her courage to hold on. "You're right. Thanks you Ranma for reminding me.", she said with a sweet smile.

"Hey!", Aki suddenly interrupted. All four of them, out of surprise, looked at Aki. "Did I hear everything right Akane? Ranma? You're going to have a baby?"

"I'm sorry Aki. We forgot to tell you.", Akane said.

"That's great! Congratulations! Well, there's only one thing I would like to ask both of you.", Aki said.

"What is it?", Ranma asked.

"Could you make me one of your child's godfathers?", Aki said giving them one of his most handsome smile.

"SURE!"

--------------------

After dinner, all of them bade each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Aki will be sleeping with his grandparents. Ranma and Akane were already lying in their bed sleeping. It was terribly cold that night since it's already winter. Akane was snuggling close to Ranma who's hugging her.

It was early dawn when they heard someone tap at their window. Akane was the first one to notice this so she woke Ranma up.

"A burglar?", Akane asked. "Let's check it out."

"No Akane. Just stay there. I'll go see who's outside.", Ranma soothed his fiancee. He walked slowly towards the window. The tapping continued and it was getting louder. Then suddenly, they heard voices.

"Ranma honey? Akane? Open up!"

"Akane-san. Ranma. Can you hear us?"

"Ukyou and Ryoga?", said Akane. Ranma looked at his fiancee. Both of them are getting nervous.

"B-But how?", asked Ranma.

"I don't know Ranma. Maybe you should open the window now."

"Okay". Ranma first moved the curtains apart. He was terribly surprised at seeing 10 outlines outside their room. "Here it goes!", he said before he totally opened the window.

"RANCHAN!"

"AIREN!"

"AKANE-SAN!"

"SHAMPOO!"

"TENDO AKANE!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Well well well. Hello there sis! And Ranma, should I call you my brother now?"

"Ara!"

"Tendo-kun!"

"Saotome-kun!"

"FINALLY OUR SCHOOLS ARE JOINED!"

"Akane, please tell me this isn't happening.", said a very shocked Ranma.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but.. we're doomed", also a very shocked Akane replied.

--------------------

Author's Note: Yehey! Another chapter uploaded! R&R minna-san!


	4. Chapter four

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ belongs to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Viz Videos. UFO Baby belongs to Mika Kawamura and NHK. 

This is a Ranma and Akane fic I assure you. It's basically a story of my favorite couple after they eloped. I added a little twist by applying some problems most young couple experience as well as another character that will definitely make Akane think twice and reconsider hers and Ranma's future. Definitely RxA.

Journeying 

"I don't know Ranma. Maybe you should open the window now."

"Okay". Ranma first moved the curtains apart. He was terribly surprised at seeing 10 outlines outside their room. "Here it goes!", he said before he totally opened the window.

"RANCHAN!"

"AIREN!"

"AKANE-SAN!"

"SHAMPOO!"

"TENDO AKANE!"

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Well well well. Hello there sis! And Ranma, should I call you my brother now?"

"Ara!"

"Tendo-kun!"

"Saotome-kun!"

"FINALLY OUR SCHOOLS ARE JOINED!"

"Akane, please tell me this isn't happening.", said a very shocked Ranma.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but.. we're doomed", also a very shocked Akane replied.

_**Chapter 4**_

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?", a very shocked Ranma exclaimed. He is still a little bit dizzy from the sudden arrival of the Nerima crew.

"Why Ranma? Aren't you happy that we visited you and my sister?", Nabiki asked.

"But oneechan, Ranma and I went here so that we can start a new life.. away from Nerima.", Akane said while looking at her sister. She then looked at Ranma lovingly. Ranma, as if giving her his entire support, held her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Akane gave Ranma one of her cutest smiles before continuing, "Otousan, oneechan, minna, this is our home now. Ranma and I decided to stay here and build our family here. Well, you all know that we're going to have a baby soon.".

"Of course Akane-chan we know.", said Ukyou. She grabbed Ryoga and pulled him to her side, which made everyone wonder. "And.. Ryoga and I are totally happy to know that.".

"Are the two of you together?", Ranma asked smiling naughtily. _"Whoa, I would really be glad if my hunch is correct. At least my bestfriend has finally found the right man for her. One fiancée gone! This is getting better for Akane and me."_

"Hai, Ranma.", answered Ryoga shortly. "We realized that we always liked each other but were just too stubborn to admit it. Just like you and Akane before."

"I remember that! Haha!", Akane replied.

All of them are chatting merrily with each other. Akane traded news with her father (who had now stopped crying) and sisters with the rest. He was so much surprised with how everyone changed considering that they've only been gone for a few days. Kunou Tatewaki said that he finally gave up on Akane and therefore, he has decided to just chase her sister Nabiki. Even Shampoo said that she's very happy with the two of them and she finally realized that she loves Mousse all along. Of course, Mousse was very happy.

"Well I see that we have guests!", a voice was suddenly heard.

Everyone jerked and looked at the owner of the voice. Akane stood up and was about to introduce him when Nabiki suddenly said, "Aki?".

Mrs. Yamaguchi prepared a very delicious breakfast for everyone. They had toasted bread and butter, fried fish, fried rice and hot chocolate. All of them ate to their hearts content while Ranma kept on teasing Akane that she might get fat and he won't be able to carry her anymore if she will eat too much. Of course, Akane summoned her ever-reliable mallet and pounded it on Ranma's head.

"Ite! You don't have to hit me so hard Honey.", he said smiling while nursing his lump.

"_Honey?"_, Akane thought and smiled to herself. "Baka! You shouldn't have teased me then.. honey?", she said reluctantly. Hearing that made Ranma very happy.

Nabiki and Aki were chatting with each other. They separated as friends so they don't feel any discomfort with seeing each other. After so many years, Nabiki was seen laughing and smiling once again.

They were cut off when Shampoo suddenly spoke. "Ne Ranma, Shampoo forgot to ask you if you already found job?".

"Yup. I'm now working in a nearby dojo as an instructor.".

"Ranma m'boy, don't tell me that you're teaching them our sacred martial arts!", an outraged Genma said.

"Shut it oyaji. Of course I'm not!", Ranma exclaimed.

"Well Ranma, great-grandmother wants me to tell you that we going back to China to cure curse. Ryoga and Mousse also coming. If you want, you can come with us."

"I don't know Shampoo. I cannot leave Akane behind.", Ranma answered. He always wanted to cure his curse but now, it seems like he doesn't care anymore. Akane told him that she liked him the way he is and that's all he needed to know.

Akane heard what's going on so she butt in. "How long will it take for Ranma to get back then?".

"About a month..".

"ONE MONTH!", Akane exclaimed. "But Shampoo that's too long. I'm not sure if I can allow Ranma to go.".

"Akane-chan, why don't you think about it a little? Same goes to you Ranma. I would gladly stay here if you like.", Ukyou offered.

"We'll think about it.", Ranma said ending the conversation. After breakfast they all decide to go to a nearby mall and shop before they go back to Nerima.

"Ranma, I'm feeling a little dizzy.", Akane said.

"You should rest for a while. C'mon let's sit down.", Ranma replied. The both of them went to a nearby coffee shop and sat. Ranma bought milkshakes for him and Akane.

"Ranma", Akane started.

"Yes honey?"

"About what Shampoo said earlier, I want to know if you want to go with them.", Akane said. She doesn't even know if she's doing the right thing but one thing's for sure, she wants to make Ranma happier.

"You told me that you like me, love me the way I am so what's the use of going back to China.", Ranma answered. He hugged Akane and kissed her on the lips. "I love you Akane.".

"I love you too Ranma.", said Akane as she laid her head on her fiancee's shoulder. "So much that I will allow you to go and cure your curse.".

"NANI?"

It was already evening when they went home. Everyone started packing their bags as they were about to leave the next morning. Akane told them that she allowed Ranma to go to China and she will be coming with them back to Nerima as long as Ranma is till in China. Ranma on the other half remained silent. After packing, all of them bade each other goodnight and went to sleep.

In Ranma and Akane's room..

"Can't sleep?", Akane asked Ranma. She knew that he couldn't sleep because of the sudden decision she made. She faced Ranma and met his gaze.

"Akane, why?", that's the only thing Ranma could utter. He felt confused. He doesn't want to leave Akane alone especially now that she's bearing their baby. "You baka! How can you possibly allow me to?". He felt mad and sad at the same time.

"Because I love you Ranma.". Tears are welling up from Akane's eyes. She just couldn't stop crying. Now she realized that she must have been a fool to allow Ranma to go. "I want you to be completely happy. Anyways it's only a month. Just promise me that you'll come back earlier.". She gave Ranma a faint smile.

"I promise you Akane. I love you.". And he wrapped Akane in his arms tightly as if afraid to let her go. Both of them went to sleep but still troubled by what tomorrow will bring.

Author's note: Another chapie! It's been a long while ne?


End file.
